


Heavy

by asshacker



Category: Show By Rock!! - All Media Types
Genre: Accidental Confession, Banter, Fluff, M/M, Sleeptalking, a lil bit anyways, after the re:climb concert, amatelast mention
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-03
Updated: 2017-07-03
Packaged: 2018-11-22 19:44:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,821
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11387088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asshacker/pseuds/asshacker
Summary: Tonight was the biggest performance in their whole career and now they can't sleep. Rom and Crow decide to have a quick chat instead.





	Heavy

**Author's Note:**

> this fic has no beta, just a warning ヽ(;ﾟ;∀;ﾟ; )ﾉ  
> It's also based on some hcs I have.

If tonight was a normal night, everyone should have no struggles going to sleep. There is band practice at least once everyday for both bands at BRR, which meant everyone needed to have a good night's sleep. This is something Rom values a lot, however since today was a special day, things are different. He went to bed three hours ago and still hasn’t fallen asleep. It may have to do with the fact he is still full of adrenaline after a big performance. A battle of the bands with Judas’ next top band ARCAREAFACT tested his skills. Aion, Yaiba and Crow would likely feel the same, and are still embracing their victory. This wasn't all that distracted Rom from sleeping. Someone was down in the bar, rummaging through the fridge obnoxiously that made sleeping a bigger struggle. This went on for more than five minutes, the maximum for any normal person to spend time looking through a fridge. Rom knows who it is already. There was only one person who would spend a long time digging through the fridge.

Crow.

Only because of all the milk bottles that are stored inside that fridge. Who else would take contents out of the fridge in the middle of the night? The fridge contained so much milk thanks to the constant supply his family keeps sending him. No one would drink milk for an hour straight either. It started to annoy Rom, since something was going on and his mind started to ponder. _What the hell is he doing? He better not be leaving the fridge open for long periods of time! I'm not working overtime just because Crow screwed up our electricity bill._ A disgruntled Rom rises up, leaving his bedroom and made his way down to the bar. As he arrived, the lights were on and just as expected, there was nothing except an open fridge and Crow dropping his back to the floor. Rom would growl at Crow, standing beside his body, “Oi… what the hell are you doing?”

Crow was staring dead straight at the roof before Rom inquired him. When he realised someone found him in an embarrassing state, he turns his head opposite to Rom’s side. Cheeks slightly flustered, pressing an empty milk bottle to his lips, which curved an awkward smile. Instead of defending his pride, he mumbles against the bottle.

“Huh?” His response was a little out of the norm for Rom.

Crow mumbles again.

Rom groans, picking Crow up by the collar. “I wanna know why you can’t sleep, I can’t hear shit behind that bottle.” 

The redhead started reacting properly to Rom lifting him up. His hands try to push the bigger man away, his long tail twitching and raising his voice. “Oi oi, put me down!”

Rom smirks, holding Crow up with no struggle despite his wriggling, “That’s not the answer I’m looking for.”

“I said I can’t sleep! I don’t know why! Now put me down, Rom or face my wrath!”

Rom snorts at Crow’s non intimidating threat and puts him down on his feet. “Alright, now explain all of these milk bottles,” the bigger man gestures his hand to the many empty milk bottles resting by the table. With the amount of bottles there was, Rom was grateful it was just milk and not alcohol.

“Drinking milk helps me sleep…” Crow pauses, then starts to pout and whine, wrapping his arms around his stomach, “but I drank too much!!” He takes a seat to a table clean of empty milk bottles with Rom following behind and sitting next to him. His face cringes in slight pain when his stomach releases a low grumble.

Rom laughs, wrapping his arm around Crow’s neck. The leopard man can’t help but find that endearing. “That’s all on you, dumbass,” he teases, Crow just huffs in response. “You still shaken up from that big performance, huh? Cause’ we really shown those fools the true spirit of Shingancrimsonz!”

A spark lightened up in Crow’s eyes, grinning and raising his chest with pride. “Our song was such a big hit! It can’t be helped that people were swooned by my alluring voice, eh?!” He nudges Rom’s side, winking, “Don’t you think I’m just so amazing, eh Rom?”

“You really didn’t believe me when I said that?” Rom smirks, leaning against Crow harder to tease him. Crow realises his weakness was struck and his face started to turn red. Rom can’t tell if Crow is feeling shy or embarrassed. “Don’t tell me you’ve forgotten what I said to y-”

“No! I…uh…” Crow interrupted Rom only for him to drift off. It took a half a minute of silence for the vocalist to speak again, his voice softens. “Well, am I...? That wasn’t a joke, right?”

“I meant it. I don’t joke around, Crow.”

“Sure you do. You replaced my favourite heels with heelies once.”

“That was Yaiba’s idea AND it was that one time.”

“You may be cool but you still did it, hmph...”

Rom laughs, ruffling Crow’s hair, “Alright, you got me. But I meant it, for real. I don’t think I have ever seen you performed so hard... and making such an inspiring song, Crow...” Thinking about his previous performances with both bands, this may have been the most exhilarating one Rom’s had in a long time. The camping trip had definitely improved the bonds within current bandmates. It was a surprise to see everyone except himself make a song together.

“You were down in the dumps about that…  you know who past...so I came up with a song so amazing you can’t expect me not to perform with all of my crimson soul!” Crow huffs with pride, which makes Rom flustered.

“Oi… what’s that supposed to mean? The you know who? Huh? And you didn’t have to try hard to make me proud… this goes for all of you, for real.” The bigger man pouts, leopard ears twitching and his arms crossed. Part of him does regret not telling his bandmates earlier about his previous band, but it was with good intentions to keep each other’s emotions stable. He knows how protective everyone is with each other. Instead he feels like a burden was lifted and also allowed him to bond stronger with his band.

“I didn’t expect the coolest guy in our band to have a past with the guy in the bug-like clothing or some shit. What else don’t I know about you, Rom?” Crow’s expression looked mixed with sympathy and humour, which isn’t a side he shows easily. Rom is confused and is tempted to ask but decided to leave it for another day. The redhead leans his head against the bigger man’s shoulder, yawning hard enough to cause an eye to tear up slightly. “Ah, I think the milk is kicking in.”

Rom tenses up from Crow’s weight leaning into him, his exhaustion causing the blonde man to feel heavy. They had such a short conversation, yet spent a long time in silence; something that happens rarely. He felt Crow’s arms wrap around his own, tight enough to make his heart jump. Crow is definitely falling asleep, which now is a good time to send him to bed but, Rom couldn’t bring himself to move yet. This wasn’t the first time Crow slept on his shoulder. Watching Crow cling to Rom’s shoulder while sleeping peacefully was always endearing.  Rom laughs, nudging Crow awake,  “Sure, whatever you say, Crow… Are you going to bed now?”

“Can I try sleeping in your bed? It’s cold tonight and you know how much I hate that shit.” The redhead yawns, staring at Rom with tired eyes.

“Huh?” Rom was drained to the point of asking for an explanation, he breathes a deep sigh. “Alright, I’m not moving beds for one night though. Piss me off and I’ll kick you out of the bed.” He points his finger at Crow, staring to emphasise how serious he is. Although he couldn’t keep his serious demeanor up for long when Crow smirks.

“Whatever you say, Rom! Just carry me to bed!”

“Hell no, I’m tired." 

“I’ll keep you up all night!”

Rom chuckles, flipping Crow over his shoulder. “Alright, fine. Smart guy.” Crow groans, couldn’t be bothered to whine about Rom carrying him like a fool. Rom had at least cleaned the mess Crow made and turned everything off before going back to his bed.

The both of them had stripped back down to boxers and didn’t waste another second going into bed. Rom looked over his shoulder, “Goodnight Crow,” only to find the smaller man already asleep. The leopard man was appreciating the peace for a moment, falling asleep. However, it was interrupted again when he feels arms wrap around his neck. He twitched, about to push Crow off until he realised Crow was not only sleeping but _talking_.

“Mmm… stop moving, Rom!” Crow whines in his sleep, tightening his grip slightly.

Rom furrows his brows slightly, sighing, “I didn’t move…”

“C’mon it’s not fair, let me kiss you,” Rom tensed up, and if that didn’t fluster him then Crow’s lips smooching his back will sure do it.

“Oi, calm down,” Rom’s voice cracks, frozen and unable to respond to Crow’s behaviour. He spoke too soon about the night being peaceful. Now both his mind and heart is racing.

“I know you love me but don’t you know how much I love you? That’s why you gotta let me kiss you!”

“Huh?!” The blonde’s face has never felt his whole face turn red until now. All the blood rushing to his cheeks purely flustered by what was happening. Rom’s body turned around to face the smaller man, which eventually caused him to kiss the big man’s chest rather than his back. “Oi Crow, what are you saying…” It’s was difficult trying to comprehend it all, the feeling of discovering one of your best friend’s romantic feelings. Rom didn’t want to wake Crow up either. He had to stay cool and collected, it would be embarrassing if Crow woke up and saw Rom blushing like this. This wasn’t something he was experienced in, and so he has to improvise.

Crow smothers his cheek in Rom’s chest, his voice starting to soften, “Alright, we don’t have to kiss… but you gotta let me do it one day.”

His words caused butterflies in Rom’s stomach. Though he isn’t panicking anymore, he has no idea if it’s because he’s calming down or too exhausted. There is no way he would reject Crow either. Maybe their feelings are the same, however Rom still has no idea. He accepts it by wrapping his arms around Crow. It’s a miracle that this is what stops the smaller man’s sleep talking. Rom let out a deep sigh, smiling as he relaxes in close proximity with Crow. “Alright, you will one day, I swear.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> hi my name is jack and i love romcrow
> 
> if u love romcrow too, check out https://twitter.com/bigbraests cuz i do more art than writing aha but theres not enough romcrow fics so i wanted to try it out (´・ω・`)


End file.
